


Pole Dance

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, Pole Dancing, Praise, Suggestive Themes, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Crowley puts on a show for Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Pole Dance

“I wish I knew you were into this earlier,” Crowley said, bending over to show off the ruby-ended butt plug stuck in his ass.

Aziraphale didn’t dare speak. He didn’t dare move. He was afraid that if he so much as blinked, he would completely lose his cool and jump Crowley right then and there. 

Because Crowley looked gorgeous. 

His hair was long and cascading down his freckled shoulders, his sunglasses were off so Aziraphale could see his beautiful golden snake eyes, he was wearing black assless woman’s panties with that ruby-ended buttplug, and he had even sprinkled golden body glitter down his chest and across his cheekbones, that when it caught the light, made him look like an angel. 

Crowley placed his hands on the pole to steady himself as he began to roll his hips in circles. 

Aziraphale whined needily. 

“Why angel, you’re bright red,” Crowley teased, tossing his long hair as he turned to give Aziraphale a cocky grin. 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, digging his nails into his legs to try and ground himself. It didn’t work. 

Crowley began to climb the pole while Aziraphale watched, transfixed. 

Oh Crowley was breathtaking. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to rip him off the pole and replace the butt plug with his own achingly hard cock. 

Crowley wrapped his long, pretty legs around the pole and turned upside down. He shot Aziraphale a wink and the angel groaned with want. 

The demon did a few more spins and then lifted his legs up and out, displaying his ass. 

Dear Go—somebody Aziraphale wanted it. Wanted to bury his face in it, wanted to bury his cock in it. The ruby on the end of the butt plug twinkled as if teasing him. 

Crowley slid down the pole, down, down, until he was doing the splits on the floor, bouncing up and down a few times, and watching Aziraphale’s reaction.

Aziraphale made a choking sound, bucking his hips up involuntarily and letting out a soft, “ _ Fuck _ .”

In the silence of the room Crowley heard the swear perfectly, and he beamed at Aziraphale before getting on his hands and knees and crawling like a cat over to where his angel was seated at the edge of their bed. 

“Crow—“ The rest of Aziraphale’s voice faded into an erotic sigh as Crowley buried his face in the crotch of Aziraphale’s pants. 

He nuzzled at Aziraphale’s bulge, and the angel was moaning so loud that even though they had no neighbors Crowley was slightly afraid someone would hear. 

Crowley placed an open-mouthed kiss to the tent in Aziraphale’s pants, letting his tongue run against the fabric for a moment. 

Aziraphale whimpered, and came. 

Crowley sat back on his heels, a wide smile on his face. He looked very proud of himself, like the cat who ate the canary. 

Aziraphale took a moment to catch his breath before reaching out and petting Crowley’s long, silky hair. Crowley leaned into the touch with a happy hum.

“You are a marvel darling,” Aziraphale told Crowley softly, and Crowley shifted to kiss the palm of Aziraphale’s hand in reply. 


End file.
